


Horsing Around

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Horses, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equi-NSync! They're horses. Yeah, trail horses. They run around and have a lot of sex with multiple partners. They are animals, after all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note/Warning** : Multiple partners, equine style.

Chris remembered the fat man coming around looking at him several times, mentioning how he liked Chris’ spirit. Chris had nipped at him playfully and pranced at a lively trot when the man had asked to watch someone ride him. In the end, the man wrote out a check and Chris was loaded into a trailer and hauled away to another stable.

He had sighed. He’d been bought and sold so many times it nearly made his head spin. There was no place he truly considered to be home. When he was unloaded, the fat man was there waiting. Beside him was another man, who shook his head when he saw Chris.

“Yeah, he’s a cute little pony, Lou, but I’m not sure I like the wild look in his eyes. He’s the type of horse who will buck a rider off and gallop back to the stable.”

The fat man ran his padded palm over Chris’ dark coat, patting him on the neck. “I like him, Johnny. If you’re afraid to put a paying customer on him, then let your trail guides ride him. But he stays. You know I have a good eye for horseflesh. You know why we’re the busiest stable on the row? It’s because I know how to pick out the prettiest horses that all the little girls want to take a ride on, instead of the broken down nags everyone else buys. Trust me, little girls are going to fall for this one.”

Johnny added Chris to the riding string, but made sure to only put experienced riders on him. To his surprise, Chris never acted up with anyone. Even when riders dismounted and dropped his reins loose, he stayed put. He never nipped at the guests and would even lower his head so the younger ones could pet him and feel how soft and velvety his nose was. He liked it when he made people happy. He never spooked even when the smaller children ran around him screaming shrilly. Instead, he seemed to take everything in stride.

One day he was turned out into the big pasture with the others only to notice a tall, leggy chestnut in the adjoining paddock. The horse was young and frightened. He snorted and pawed at the ground, then ran back and forth in front of the fence. When Chris turned around he noticed Lou and Johnny standing at the fence watching. The other horses were standing around ignoring everything. Chris sighed then trotted over to the fence, nickering at the new horse. Their noses met over the fence and they each stood still, staring at each other.

Minutes later, Chris heard Lou’s voice. “Stick Chris in with him, see if they get along okay.”

Chris waited patiently for Johnny to approach him, then grab his halter and lead him to the gate. As soon as he was through and the gate was closed, he trotted over to the chestnut. “Hi. Don’t be afraid. I’m Chris. They just put us together so you’d calm down.”

The chestnut still looked frightened. “I want my mama. I want my mama. I want my mama.” He kept turning his head, searching.

“Oh baby. Is this your first time being sold?”

“Sold? What’s sold?” Panic shone in the newcomer’s eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“Justin.”

“Well, Justin. We horses are owned by the two-legged creatures. When they don’t want you anymore, they sell you to someone else. You’ve been sold, sweetie.”

“I want to go home,” Justin declared, as he stomped his hoof.

“Baby, this is your home.”

Justin hung his head and sighed deeply. “I want to go to my real home and see my mama again. She takes care of me. I don’t know what to do without her.”

Chris stepped forward and hung his head over Justin’s neck. “I’m sorry, baby. You’ll probably never see her again. I’ll be your friend though. I’ll take care of you.”

Justin sighed again and flicked his ears back to listen to Chris. “You’ll point out the bad plants to me? Mama always told me what I shouldn’t eat.”

“Sure, baby. But the men give us a lot of food. We don’t have to forage much.”

“And if you find a good clump of clover, you’ll let me nibble at it first?”

Chris snorted out a short laugh. “I don’t know about that.”

“I don’t like it here. I want to go back home.” Justin sounded so miserable that it made Chris sad.

Justin continued to mope around the paddock, but he stuck by Chris’ side and followed him around when Chris wasn’t out on the trails. The owner became concerned and had the vet come out to check on the colt.

“Well, doc, what’s wrong with him? Should he be quarantined?”

“He’s fine, Lou. Physically anyway. He’ll come around eventually. He’s just missing his old home and his old buddies.”

“You’re telling me he’s homesick?”

“I suppose you could say that. Like I said, he’ll perk up after a bit. Might help if you bought another horse from the same place. Find a horse he was pastured with. That may do it.”


	2. Part Two

The next time a trailer pulled up, Chris watched as a tall bay was led out. Justin was still moping with his head down, until he heard the ringing neigh. Then his head shot up and he stared at the new bay that was being led toward them. In a heartbeat, he was racing for the gate, with Chris on his heels a moment later.

“What is it?”

“JC! It’s JC! We hung out together in the pasture back home.”

The bay began to prance excitedly as he was led toward them. Justin began leaning onto the gate and pushing against it, until the men shooed him away. As soon as he was released, JC galloped over to Justin and sniffed at his nose with flared nostrils. 

“Lil JT, is that really you?”

“Yes! It is me. I’m so glad to see you. I miss everyone so much. I miss my mama.”

“She misses you, too. Come on, I need to stretch my legs. Let’s race!”

JC tossed his head down and bucked as he took off across the pasture. Justin was soon racing beside him. Chris watched as the pair ran around, playfully kicking and nipping at each other. He sighed, dropping his head to graze. *Damn colt*, he thought. *Nothing but trouble since he’s been here*. Chris tore the grass up more aggressively than he normally did. He was lost in his own thoughts when Justin bumped into him from behind. Barring his teeth, he swung his head around, ears pinned flat.

“Whoa, dude, is that your scary look? Menacing! Come on and play with us! Come on Chris. Play. Let’s play, you old nag. Bet you can’t catch me on those stumpy things you call legs.”

Chris watched Justin bouncing around. It was the happiest the colt had been since he had set a hoof in this pasture. Chris watched him dart away, then glance back to nicker at Chris to follow. Somehow the colt had already wormed his way into Chris’ heart and he couldn’t stay mad at him. Tossing his heels to the sky, Chris romped across the paddock, chasing after the two younger horses and nipping at their flanks when he got close.

The men would stand at the fence sometimes and watch the three horses chasing around after each other. 

“That seems to have perked that colt right up. Doc sure was right there.”

“I never would have thought Chris was that fast. He’s really flying around.”

“They said he used to barrel race when he was younger. He’s an athletic little horse.”

“Goes well on the trails, too. He was definitely a good buy.”

“The other two will shape up nicely. Justin’s a young thing, he just needs a little more training. Use him for the end guides for now and maybe for lead guides a bit later. JC was a lesson horse, so he should be fine.”

In the mornings the horses were fed, groomed, then saddled and tied under an old shelter. Riders were told which horses they could choose from. Beginner horses had green halters and leads, intermediate horses had blue halters and leads, advanced horses had red halters and leads and the trail guide horses had black ones. 

Chris and JC both wore blue halters, while Justin wore a black one and pouted because he liked blue better. Chris laughed at him and reminded him that he didn’t have to look at what he was wearing, only what the others were wearing, then he conspired with JC to always tell Justin he had some other color on, even if they gave him a blue one. 

Chris found that he liked JC a lot. The bay was fun and always in a good mood and he was happy to help Chris pull pranks and tease Justin. Yeah, Chris liked him. A lot. Maybe a little too much. Chris had taken to jostling himself around, turning in circles or wandering a little bit off track, whatever it took to place him right behind JC on the trails. There was something in the way the bay shook his ass that totally captivated Chris.

One night later in the week, after Chris and JC had mercilessly teased a sleepy Justin about still sleeping lying down, Chris nudged JC to the far side of the pasture, then dropped his head to nibble on grass. JC began to graze beside him. Every step Chris took brought him closer and closer to JC, until their noses met over a clump of clover. JC immediately raised his head and took a step away. Chris moved beside him once more, nuzzling his neck.

“Don’t you like me, JC? I like you.”

“I like you fine. It’s just that there’s plenty of grass. No need for us to be standing on top of each other.”

“I’d like to be on top of you.” Chris nuzzled against JC’s neck and muzzle.

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Have you ever been mounted before?”

“Dude, I’m a male horse. Same as you.”

“That’s okay, sweetie, it still works. You want me to show you how?”


	3. Part Three

When Justin awoke the next morning, he rolled onto his back, then stood up and yawned. Taking just a moment, he shook the dust from his back. Chris and JC were way across the pasture, so he began trotting over to them. Halfway across the paddock, he noticed something was different. Chris and JC were standing really close together. In fact, they were nuzzling each other and nipping so closely together, their noses must be touching with every bite. 

“Hey guys,” Justin whinnied.

The pair paused and lifted their heads together. They almost looked like twins. Except they were different colors and JC was quite a bit taller. But their actions mirrored each other.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” they answered together, then looked into each other’s eyes and chuckled, then bumped shoulders.

“Fine! Don’t tell me!” Justin snorted as he stomped on the ground. When JC and Chris only laughed harder, he turned around and trotted away.

“We should tell him,” JC suggested. “If we don’t, he’ll be in a bad mood all day.”

Chris sighed and glanced at the colt. “I’m not certain that he understands such things.”

They looked up when they heard the men opening the gates to bring in grain for the horses. 

“I guess it’ll have to wait. We won’t have time to explain it to him before they come get us.”

JC sighed and hung his head across Chris’ neck. “I suppose you’re right. But we’ll have to tell him tonight. I don’t want to have to share a pasture with him if he’s going to be in a bad mood all the time.”

Justin spent the day pouting and ignoring Chris and JC. Whenever they glanced his way, the colt snorted and turned his head away. Chris shrugged it off, but JC eventually hung his head and merely plodded along the trails. He wondered if Justin would ever talk to him again. At the end of one ride, Chris sidled up beside him, rubbing his head against JC’s neck and telling him not to worry about it.

“How long can a colt hold a grudge anyway?”

“You don’t know Justin,” JC had sighed.

Justin had been released into the pasture first. He immediately trotted to the far end of the pasture and began sniffing around the ground. His nose wasn’t picking up anything special. No extra tasty foliage that the other two might have been hiding from him. He was still nosing around when JC was released and approached him cautiously. When Chris was turned out, he raced across the paddock, bumping into JC and nipping playfully at Justin.

The colt flattened his ears and kicked at him before stomping away.

“Don’t be like that, sport. Come here and we’ll explain things to you. There wasn’t enough time this morning. We weren’t trying to leave you out or anything.”

Justin stopped and looked at Chris. There was sincerity in his eyes. Justin stood his ground and allowed them to walk over to him. “Fine. Tell me then.”

“I mounted JC last night. That was all.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s what grown up horses do. For fun.”

“I want to do it, then.”

“You don’t know what it is and you’re too young anyway.”

“Too young? How am I too young? I’m bigger than you, you broken-down old nag.”

“This old nag can gallop circles around you all day long. You really think you’re old enough? Then I’ll be happy to oblige you. Turn around. And no kicking.”

“What are you going to do?” Justin asked, cocking his head with curiosity.

“Do you want to know or don’t you?”

Justin snorted then turned around. He remained still as Chris walked up behind him, sniffing at his tail. Justin tried to bend his neck around so he could watch, but Chris nipped at his flanks until he turned back around. A few moments later, Chris rested his head on Justin’s rump.

Justin jumped a little, attempting to move forward when he felt Chris climbing onto his back. JC quickly cut him off. Once Justin seemed to relax a bit, JC moved a few feet away, then turned around to watch.

Justin stood his ground, but spread his hind legs apart to give Chris better access.

“Damn, that’s hot,” JC noted, almost forgetting to breathe as he watched Chris thrusting.


	4. Part Four

After Chris slipped back to the ground, he walked up to Justin’s head and nuzzled his nose. “Are you okay, colt?”

“Yeah, I guess. It kind of hurt and kind of felt, I don’t know how to describe it. Strange, but kind of good.”

“It gets better. It only gets better.”

“Why? I mean, how? Or why did you start doing that? How did you learn to do that?”

Chris rubbed against Justin, giving his neck a tiny nip. “Natural instincts, colt. When you’re old enough, you’ll feel the urge. I learned from watching the studs mounting mares around the various stables. It’s called mating. The two-legged ones only let us do that when they want a newborn colt.”

Justin twisted his neck, obviously not understanding.

“That’s how you get colts,” Chris explained. “A stud mates a mare and months later, she drops a colt.”

Justin’s eyes grew wide. “I’m going to have a colt? I don’t want to have a colt. I’m not old enough.” His panic shook him for a moment, then he began bucking and snorting. “I don’t want to have a colt. I don’t. I don’t. I don’t.”

JC and Chris couldn’t contain their laughter. “Come back here, colt,” Chris whinnied. “You can’t have a colt, because you’re a male. Only females have colts. I’ve been with mares before, lots of times, but usually I’m only turned out with other males. I make do. I rather mate a male, than nothing at all.”

Justin looked at them for a moment, then turned to walk away, stretching out his legs as he moved. “I’m not sure I liked it,” he grumbled. “Kind of hurt.”

JC ambled over to stand beside Chris as they watched Justin walking away. He couldn’t resist teasing Justin, “Looks like it put a nice little hitch in your giddy up.”

Business was good and Johnny decided to leave the three horses in the paddock together, rather than turning them out in the large pasture with the others. Some days the three were inseparable, but other days, Justin would wander off, needing his own space. 

Over the next couple of months, their life was rather routine. Occasionally the trailer would roll in and the men would unload another horse. There were other paddocks and pastures that the other new horses were turned into. Then one day they watched as a sturdy dark bay was unloaded. Almost immediately Chris began galloping and kicking up his heels.

When his paddock-mates looked at him like he had lost his mind, Chris began chanting, “It’s Joey! Joey! Joey! Joey! Joey!”

Justin and JC looked at each other and shrugged.

Johnny turned his attention over to the paddock as he watched the new horse being unloaded. “I wonder what lit a fire under his tail?” he wondered, half too himself.

Lou’s hand came down on his shoulder. “Remember how that colt perked up when we brought in that horse he knew? This horse is from the same stable that I bought Chris from. The owner said those two were practically attached at the hip.”

Johnny nodded. “I guess we should see if they still remember each other. I’ll reunite them and we’ll see if they still get along.”

As soon as he saw Joey being led his way, Chris neighed loudly and galloped up to the gate, sliding to a stop amidst a cloud of dust. Joey began prancing and neighed back to him. When Chris heard Joey’s voice again, he kicked up his heels and snorted, galloping around the paddock like a yearling. 

“There you go, fella,” Johnny said as he released Joey with a pat to his neck. 

Joey immediately galloped straight for Chris. As he stopped, the pair looked at each other, then sniffed with flared nostrils and finally nuzzled at each other’s necks.

“Chris, the pastures back home haven’t been the same since they took you away.”

“I’ve missed you, too. You’ll like it here though. We’re stuck on the trails all day, but we’re well fed and every night we have cool grass beneath our feet and a sky full of stars over our heads. It’s nice.”

“What about these two? Looks like you got pastured with a couple sweet young thangs. Nice. Very nice.”

“Hey guys, come on over. The bay is JC and the chestnut is Justin. This is Joey, from my old stable. We were pastured together and had stalls right next to each other.”

“Yeah, that was the life,” Joey agreed.

“JC and Justin came from the same stable, too.”

“Probably why the two-legged ones put us together. So who have you been mounting since I’ve seen you.”

Chris nickered out a laugh. “Mostly JC, but I’ve had a little piece of Justin, too.”

Joey snorted. “Why, he ain’t much more than a colt. It’s a wonder his spindly legs could support your weight. I doubt he could hold up to me.”

“Oh yeah, I’d like to see you try,” challenged Justin.

Joey ambled closer and nuzzled Justin’s nose. “I’m definitely up for that. Turn your swishy ass around and I’ll be happy to oblige.”


	5. Part Five

Justin’s eyes grew wide and he began to stammer. “I didn’t mean that. Not really.” Holding his head up high, he slowly backed away from the dark bay.

Joey continued approaching him, like a mountain lion moving in for a kill. “Then you shouldn’t have offered. There’s nowhere you can back to in this little paddock that I can’t get you. Canter away if you want to, I’ll get you in the end. Or should I say, you’ll get it in the end.”

Justin wheeled and cantered away. Joey didn’t follow. Instead he walked back over to Chris. “I can tell that one’s going to be fun.”

Chris chuckled along with him. “Just remember, he’s only a colt. He didn’t even know what mating was until I explained it to him. Then he thought he was going to drop a colt.”

Joey stomped his hoof and laughed heartily. “Now that, I would have liked to have seen.” Joey glanced around until he saw where Justin was trying to hide from him. “Come on baby, don’t be that way. Why don’t you drop a colt for me?”

Joey and Chris both fell to the ground, rolling in the dust with laughter, while Justin hid behind JC, trying to make himself as small as possible. Hours later, Joey had another chuckle when he saw Justin lay down and close his eyes to sleep.

“He is young, isn’t he. I haven’t slept off my hooves since I was still suckling off my dam.”

“Don’t give him too much shit, Joey. Okay? He’s a bit touchy and we do have to share a pasture with him. The colt’s okay most of the time, but he’s awful pouty sometimes. The first time I mounted JC, Justin went to the far side of the pasture and sulked until I explained mating to him.”

“You know me, Chris. I’m just playing. I promise I won’t push him any harder than he can handle. But shit, since you already broke him in, I definitely want to take a ride on that pony.”

“JC’s better. At least he has a clue.”

“Hmmm, you don’t mind sharing do you?”

“With you? Hell no. I might even fool around with you, too. Just like the good old days. We’ll fight less with JC though. I’ve always mounted him and he’s never asked to mount me.”

“Oh yeah, I love the ones who want to bottom.”

Chris nudged Joey’s shoulder. “Just don’t wear him out.”

“Yeah, after a month or two with me, you’ll probably slide right out of him.”

“Just because your ass is fatter doesn’t mean your cock is any bigger than mine.”

Joey head-butted Chris’ stomach. “Whatever. I’ve eaten carrots bigger than your cock. Still, it’s good to see you again. I kind of missed your clover breath and your shit stinking up the pasture.”

“Yeah, kind of good to see you, too, you overgrown oat bag.”

JC and Justin watched Chris and Joey buddy around for the next few days, which put JC into a funk.

“I really liked him, Justin,” JC disclosed. “I thought he liked me too, until that overgrown Shetland pony came to live with us.”

“Yeah, Joey’s kind of, I don’t know, taken over. I miss Chris, too.”

After a couple of weeks, Joey and Chris began tearing around the paddock and slid to a stop right where JC and Justin were eating. The pair looked at them, then dropped their noses back down to graze.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Chris asked. “I keep telling Joey how much fun you are and you’re both always way over here with your noses stuck in the grass like you’ve forgotten how to play.”

The pair looked at each other and JC sighed. “You never ask us to gallop with you anymore.”

Chris nuzzled up against JC’s jowl. “Oh baby, don’t be like that. I still love you. You guys never needed an invitation to play before. I’m sorry if I’ve been acting like I’ve been ignoring you, but I missed Joey. We didn’t mean to exclude you guys. I figured you were giving us a bit of space to renew our friendship, but I thought you’d join in after a few days. Let’s all race, okay? Three times around the paddock and the winner gets to mate with the loser. Come on.”

A few more nuzzles to JC’s neck and a head-butt to Justin’s ticklish flank encouraged them to acquiesce.

Before they started, Joey added in, “And who ever comes in second gets to mate third place.”

They all lined up and spotted a bird sitting on the fence and agreed to begin the race when the bird took flight. They didn’t have to wait long. Chris was busy chatting when the bird flew away, then he stumbled over a dip in the paddock. JC and Joey took off almost neck and neck and stayed that way until very near the end, when JC stretched out his long legs and put a few strides between them. Justin trailed them, coming in third. Although Chris had made up some ground he came in last, trotting right up to JC.

“My ass is yours for the taking, you big bay stud, you.”

Justin trembled slightly when Joey ambled over and began nuzzling at him. “You’re all mine tonight, sweetie pie.”


	6. Part Six

Over the next couple of months, the quartet romped and played together. Although they weren’t adverse to the idea of switching up partners, Chris and Joey were normally paired up and JC and Justin were usually together. As often as not, they were all within a couple lengths of each other most of the time.

Early one morning, they noticed a lot of activity in the barnyard, then saw a huge horse trailer pull in. This wasn’t any of the ones owned by the stable. They watched as Johnny and Lou talked to the driver. Chris pushed close, with his ears alert to listen to the men’s conversation.

“I can’t wait to see him,” Johnny said. “I can’t believe you shipped him all the way from Mississippi.”

“He’s a heck of a horse and a deal I couldn’t pass up.”

“How did you come across him?”

“His former owner tossed his papers into a gambling pot. My buddy won the hand. The other guy never could win him back. My buddy doesn’t know a thing about horses and he owes me anyway. So he called me and said he’d just won this fancy show horse in a poker game. I had him fax the horse’s papers and email a picture. Needless to say, I agreed. He’s a beauty. He’s worth twice what the guy owed me and I even got him to agree to pay for half the shipping costs. For now just let the lead guides ride him for a while. I want people to see him on the trails and know he’s from here. Then you keep telling the riders that he’ll be available to them soon. I guarantee they’ll be shelling out their allowance to ride a few more times, just hoping to be the first one who gets to ride him.

Johnny let out a long low whistle as the Palomino was backed out of the trailer. The four pasture-mates were also watching closely.

“Look how golden he is!” exclaimed Justin. “I thought I had a pretty color, but damn, he’s like walking sunshine.”

“Check out the lines on his hindquarters. Damn if he doesn’t have a mighty fine confirmation. I gotta get me some of that,” Joey whinnied determinedly. He then let out a shrill neigh, plenty loud enough for the newcomer to hear. “Hey sweet thang, your paddock or mine?”

The new horse glanced over at Joey, then tossed his mane in the air as he turned away.

“Finest thing I’ve seen on four hooves in quite a while,” added Chris.

JC gasped, prancing with excitement. “Do you guys see that halter? Oh my god! Pink! Check out the cool side pieces with embroidery and that sparkly pink noseband. I want that halter. I’d look better in pink than him. I want it. I want it. I want it.”

The other three turned and watched as JC fretted until he had worked himself into a lather.

Chris shook his head. “And I was just about to say that the new Palomino is the gayest horse I’ve ever seen.”

Joey raised his head to the wind, flaring his nostrils and inhaling deeply. “Yeah, definitely going to get a little of that cutie pie’s sweet stuff. I bet he shags like a dream. Like a big wet golden dream. I can just see us at sunset, right after they hose us off and set us free. All that wet just dripping off him and that smooth round rump. Oh yeah.” 

Joey’s eyes had drifted half closed until Chris nudged him. “Save some of that for me, buddy.”

Lou and Johnny looked the horse over carefully. “Don’t put him in the big pasture,” Lou warned. “I don’t want this pretty boy all marred up with kick marks.”

Johnny glanced over at the four horses in the paddock. “I’ll try him in with them. I’ve seen them kick up their heels when they’re running, but I’ve never seen them kick at each other or any other horse on the place. I’m sure he’ll be fine in with them.”

Johnny walked over and ran his hand through the Palomino’s long silky mane. “This has to go, though. We don’t have time to be getting the knots out of this every day.”

“That’s fine,” Lou concurred. “His name is something like Sir Lancelot’s Golden Treasure, but I think they said they called him Sir Lancelot.”

Johnny laughed and patted the horse on his shoulder, just below the withers. “That’s a bit too fancy for us. I think we’ll just call him Lance. Tony, take this one up to the barn and trim that mane up, then turn him out in the paddock with Chris, JC, Justin and Joey. Mark him on the board as Lance. He’s to be used as a lead guide horse for now.”

Tony nodded and took the lead. Lance followed obediently.

Johnny took another quick look. “Are his eyes green?”

Lou chuckled. “I think they’re more hazel, but when the light hits them a certain way, they do look green. I’m telling you, all the little teenaged girls are going to go nuts over this one.”


	7. Part Seven

Joey and Chris nickered with laughter when they saw the cropped mane. They all stood back away from the fence as the new horse was brought in. They didn’t miss the fact that Johnny and some of the other stable hands were all leaning on the fence, just waiting to see what happened.

Justin approached the new horse first, sniffing at him, then tossing his head in the air. “What is that smell?” he wondered.

“Must be Mississippi,” Joey chuckled.

“It’s weird,” Justin continued, taking another deep whiff. “It’s all flowery, like some of the riders. He smells like a two-leg.”

“It’s my cleansing shampoo, you peon,” the new horse informed him.

Joey and Chris whinnied with laughter. “Prince Charming has to use a cleansing shampoo. Poor baby, all you’ll get around here is plain water straight from the hose and only on the warm days.”

The new horse opened his eyes wide. “I need my cleansing shampoo, or my skin will itch. I hate this place. Look, just look what they did to my beautiful mane. They cut it all off.”

Chris advanced slowly, then sunk his teeth into the Palomino’s mane just above the crest of his neck. After tugging it enough to shake Lance’s head and neck, he let go. “You see? You still have a bit left. At least a hoof length, I’d say.”

Lance sighed and dropped his head to look at his hooves. “And look how dry my hooves are. Where is my hoof dressing? I need my hoof dressing. And where’s my stall? What am I doing stuck in a paddock with you?”

“No stalls here, Prince Charming, just pastures and paddocks at night and standing under the tin shelter during the day, unless you’re out on the trails, that is.”

Lance tossed his head into the air. “Trails? Trails? Trails as in dust and trees and rocks?”

Chris shrugged. “Yeah, trails. We’re all trail horses and this stable only does trail rides. You are now a trail horse. Congratulations.”

Lance immediately ran to the fence and began trotting back and forth. “No. No. No. No. No. I will not soil myself trudging about on filthy trails with the likes of you. I am a show horse. I need a stall. I am only to be ridden in indoor riding arenas filled with sand, not dust. I cannot be out in the sun during the day, it will fade my color. I’ll wind up looking like a freaking white horse or a chestnut.”

“Hey now!” Justin neighed.

Lance rolled his eyes.

It wasn’t long before the men brought out the grain, dumping it into piles on the ground.

Lance trotted after one of them. “Excuse me. Excuse me. I do not eat off the ground. I need a feed bin. Okay? Be a good two-leg and bring me a feed bin, okay?”

The other four horses laughed at him and went about scarfing down their own grain. As soon as he finished his own pile, Joey headed over to Lance’s.

“Hey, your Highness, if you don’t want your grain, can I have it?”

Lance stomped his foot. “I must have a feed bin. I will not eat out of the dirt. It’s uncivilized.”

Joey shrugged and took three mouthfuls of the grain before Lance cantered back over.

Chris came over and nudged Joey away while he was still chewing. “Come on Joey, it’s his grain. Let him have a chance. Look Lance, you’re going to be hungry all day if you don’t eat. They are not going to bring you any feed bins, so suck it up and eat up before Joey takes it all.”

Lance sighed and began nibbling off the top layer of the grain. It tasted sweet, like corn, oats and molasses. He left plenty when he walked away. Joey was right there.

“Are you done now?”

Lance turned around and sighed, then nodded and dropped his head down a little. Joey wasted no time sticking his nose in the dirt and searching out every piece of grain and kernel of corn. They were a bit surprised when the two-legged ones came and took the four of them, but left Lance behind, alone in the pasture. When Lance began running the fence, Johnny called out to the handlers.

“Don’t leave the new horse all alone. Put one of the others back in there.”

Since Joey was the last one caught, he was the closest to the gate and he was the one they put back. He trotted right over to Lance, nudging him in the shoulder.

“Just you and me, babe, all day alone.”

“Peasant. Get. Away. From. Me.”

“Come on, now. I’m your paddock buddy for the day.”

Joey spent the day following Lance around. Lance spent the day ignoring Joey.


	8. Part Eight

Chris trotted back into the paddock first and headed straight for Joey. “How was your day with Prince Charming?”

“That horse is one cold fish. He’s pretty much ignored me all day. If he does speak, he’s complaining about something. There’s too much dust in the paddock, he has to bend his head down to eat, his hooves are dry, his throat is dry, his mane is too short and spiky, the rocks hurt his feet and there’s too much horse shit everywhere.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“He’s pretty to look at, but once he starts running his mouth, I feel like kicking him.”

“He was raised differently is all, Joey. It’s not his fault.”

Once JC and Justin had returned, the four of them cantered around a bit, kicking up their heels, then they all headed to the trough for a cool drink, before heading off to graze. While they were still standing close together, Lance approached them.

“Excuse me, peasant-type trail horses. I think we need to have a few rules here, since it appears I am to dwell amongst you. First, there is shit all over this paddock. I can hardly walk without having to sidestep around a pile. If you could manage, I think you’ll find the paddock much more enjoyable if you all poop in the same place. You see, that way you wouldn’t have to step around it or smell it while you’re eating. And all this running about must stop. It stirs up the dust. I don’t like it. It makes it difficult to breathe. And since the two-legs here apparently have no clue how to keep a horse properly bathed, I would prefer to stay as clean as possible. Perhaps you could limit your running about to one fence line instead of skittering all across the field. I would appreciate your efforts to cooperate.”

The other four stared at him blankly, until Justin leaned over to JC and asked, “Is he serious?”

Joey leaned over to Chris, nickering softly, “Get in front of him and cut him off. I think it’s time to knock Prince Charming off his pedestal.”

Chris stepped forward into position, while Joey circled around behind him, then quickly mounted him from behind, giving him a firm nip in the process. Chris effectively stepped in front of Lance, prohibiting him from escaping.

“Look here, Mr. Show Horse,” Joey began. “You are now a trail horse and no better than any of the rest of us. We don’t fucking care what you like or don’t like. I don’t care if you’ve been treated differently elsewhere. This is where you are now. We like having fun and if you want to have fun with us, that’s fine. If you want to stand off alone, that’s fine. But the four of us are in the majority here. You can suggest things, but don’t you dare talk down to us and call us peasants or make demands of us. We’ll do as we please and if you don’t like it that’s tough.”

“But I am a show horse. I’ve won trophies. Lots of trophies. I’m a Grand Champion in both Halter and Western Pleasure. I’m one of the lead horses in the Mississippi Showstoppers Drill Team.”

“Well, you’re a trail horse now. And we don’t want to hear any more complaints about dry hooves or dusty food. Get along with us, or go stand alone in the corner, but I’m going to kick you if I have to listen to you bitch all day long again.”

At that, Joey backed down and Chris walked away, allowing Lance his freedom. Lance waited a moment then shot a double barrel kick right to Joey’s chest. Chris immediately whirled around and sunk his teeth into Lance’s jugular. He left the pressure on long enough for Lance to get his point, then released him. 

Standing his ground with his teeth barred and his ears flattened back, Chris spoke firmly. “You. Do not. Kick. At any of us. I will take you down. You could stop a horse’s heart with a kick like that.” Chris dragged his hoof across the dirt. “That is your tiny part of the paddock. The rest is ours. Stay out of it until you’re ready to act like a trail horse. I see you stick one hoof across the line and you won’t know what hit you.”

JC nuzzled Joey’s chest and Justin stood back, out of the way. When Chris walked by them, they all turned and followed. He led them far across the paddock into the richest part of the grass and clover. JC was the first to glance back and see Lance standing all alone in the patch of dust, his head and tail drooping down.

“He was probably not only pampered where he was before, but he was probably at the top of the pecking order with the other horses.”

Chris fumed, “He needed to be taken down a notch or two. I’ve had show horses treat me like I was nothing all my life. It’s bullshit. They’re no better than we are. We all wear our saddles and bridles the same. And he had no right to kick Joey like that.”

“I think he looks sorry, Chris. And Joey did jump on him first.”

“Only to get him to listen to us.”

JC sighed. “I’m just saying, he’s not used to this. Maybe he’d deal with it better if we tried treating him with a little understanding and compassion.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Fine. Tomorrow I will lift his restrictions and we’ll pick one spot for everyone to poop in. He does have a point there. I mean, it wasn’t so bad when it was just me and Justin, but now with you two and him, those piles add up fast. Tonight, I think we should let him stew. He mussed his own stall, now he can stand in it.”

“Chris, we don’t have stalls,” Justin noted.

“Colt, it’s just an expression.”

JC’s voice became suddenly quiet and he lowered his head as he addressed Chris submissively. “Will you be angry if I go stand with him? It’s going to be a cool night for a stall horse to be out here alone. He’s probably used to wearing a blanket.”

Chris stepped closer and nuzzled JC. His voice softened. “You’re such a sweet horse. If you want to stand with him and admire his pink halter, you go right ahead. It’s fine with us. But if he nips you or strikes at you, I will kick his ass big time.”

JC nuzzled him back. “Thanks Chris.” The others watched as he trotted away.


	9. Part Nine

Lance didn’t show any reaction as JC approached. The bay sidled up beside the Palomino and nuzzled at his muzzle. Lance still ignored him.

JC kept his voice calm and quiet. “I’m sure you were the top horse where you’re from, but in this paddock, it’s Chris who runs things. He’s been here the longest and he’s the oldest. He’s really smart and knows all sorts of things about the two-legged ones. All I’m saying is that he’s in charge and you’re new. You’re going to have to respect him. He’s really fair, though. I mean, he’ll be reasonable. He already said you were right about the crap. There’s so many of us in here now that it does pile up fast, so we’ll pick a place to poop tomorrow and everyone has agreed to do that. Please talk to me, Lance. I want to be your friend.”

“I was always really popular at my old stable. Everyone liked me there. Everyone looked up to me there. I’m really smart. Everyone always said I was the smartest horse they ever met.”

JC hung his neck across Lance’s. “Will you be my friend?”

“I don’t like it here.”

“Even if you don’t like this place, it’s no reason not to like us. We’re a great herd of horses. We’ll all be your friends, if you’ll let us. It’s your choice. You can have friends or you can stick by yourself. All alone. If that’s what you want. I just think I could use another friend. I think I’d kind of like being your friend. I think somewhere under that glossy hide is a pretty special horse.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t even think right now. I just want my stall. I just want something to take my mind off of this place.”

JC tossed his head up. “I have an idea. Close your eyes and stand really still.”

Lance did as JC asked. “What are you doing?”

JC maneuvered himself right behind Lance, then leapt on top of him. “Now hold still. I promise, this will take your mind off things and you might even enjoy it.”

Across the pasture, Joey lifted his head when he heard the noise. “What the hell is that?”

Chris tossed his head up, sniffing the air. “Sounds like JC is getting him a slice of cutie pie, before you get your hoofprints all over him.”

“Listen to the sounds he makes. Makes me horny as a Texas Longhorn.”

Chris stepped closer, nudging against Joey. “I’d be willing to help you out, you big handsome cowpony.”

Justin was flopped onto his side, but awoke when he heard all the noise. He lifted his head long enough to see it was just Joey and Chris, then he laid his head down and slept again. In the morning Justin awoke feeling JC’s tongue lapping at his muzzle.

“You’re a freak,” the colt yawned out as he struggled to his feet. “Where’s breakfast? I told you not to wake me up before breakfast.”

“Get up Justin. I had a long talk with Lance and we decided that we got off on the wrong hoof. From now on, he’s going to be one of us.”

Justin yawned again and noticed everyone was surrounding him. “What?”

“We’re all pooping over there and if anyone poops in the wrong place, we’re going to run him into the poop pile,” Joey informed him.

Lance shivered at the hideous thought.

Chris turned toward Lance. “So how was your first night? Did you stay warm enough without a blanket?”

Lance nuzzled at JC’s muzzle. “JC kept me plenty warm last night.”

Justin stomped his hoof. First JC dumped him for Chris and now it was happening all over again with Lance. Justin did not like being dumped. Chris and Joey did their best to keep him otherwise occupied by nipping at his flanks and racing across the paddock with him.

After that, things fell into a routine. The horses spent most of their days saddled and waiting to go on the trails. Any horse that was ridden a lot, would get a day or two off when it was slow. They still raced around with the rule that the winner and loser would hook up and the second and fourth place horses would hook up. Whoever came in third would have to wait for someone to get their second wind or just go without.

There were occasional bad moods that would take hold of the horses on different days, but usually they were pretty happy. Lance soon stopped complaining about his chipped hooves and cropped mane. He wasn’t too happy about being on the trails, but he was only used as a lead horse for a long time. 

The day they decided to let a girl ride him because it was her birthday was the day he got into a foul mood and kept trying to pass the lead horse. When the girl tried pulling on his reins to slow him down, he bucked her off and trotted ahead of the lead horse anyway. The guide didn’t have much choice other than trade horses and ride Lance himself. After that, Lance was only used for the lead guides again.

The girl’s family had threatened to sue Lou, so he decided to blame everything on Johnny and fired him, explaining to the parents that Johnny never should have put the girl on the Palomino in the first place. The new guy hired to run the stable insisted on having every horse saddled every day. At least with Johnny, they usually all got a day or two off each week.


	10. Part Ten

Months past until one day, Lance began pacing the fence and staring off at the distant mountains. The sky was dark and stormy so most of the horses were left unsaddled and the scheduled riders were given the option of canceling or rescheduling their ride if they were concerned about the weather.

Lance waited until all the two-legged handlers left for the day, then he placed his chest against the gate and pushed with all his strength. 

JC meandered over to him, nipping at his jowl. He noticed the pink halter was now dirty and faded, but the noseband still sparkled with glitter. “What are you up to, Lance?”

“I’m breaking out of this place. Dude, that Lou guy works us seven days a week. The food isn’t all that great. They don’t take proper care of our hooves or our coats. My coat used to shine. Do I shine anymore? Do I?”

“Yes. To me, you shine.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Lou’s making a small fortune, but does he spend anything on us that he doesn’t have to? Does he put a dime into repairing the fences? Has he bought us feed bins? And that tin shelter sucks. It’s awful. It’s loud in the rain and hot when it’s sunny. It’s so miserable to stand in that rickety old thing that every horse on the place wants to go out on the rides, just so they can breathe. But does Lou spend a dime to fix it? Never! I don’t want to be part of his stable anymore, so I’m leaving.”

The others had approached and listened intently.

“But we’re a team, all five of us.”

“Then come with me, JC. All of you, come with me.”

“Where are you going?”

“Out there. I’ve heard there are horses roaming free out there. That’s where I’m going. Maybe I’ll check out another stable and if they’ll treat me better, maybe I’ll stay with them. I just know that this place sucks. There’s not enough grass in this paddock for five horses. The pastures are overrun. That’s why they’re mostly dirt and weeds and that’s where this paddock is headed fast.”

Justin looked nervous. “But who would care for us? Who would take care of out needs? Who would feed us and groom us? And shoes, who will put new shoes on us?”

“Wild horses don’t have shoes and they’re not groomed. I’m going. The rest of you can stay if you want, but I’m out of here. Lou doesn’t have a lead line on me.”

At that, Lance worked his halter off and allowed it to drop to the ground. JC gasped as Lance reared up and stomped it into the mud and snorted at it. 

Chris nodded his head. “I know where the fence is weak. It would be easier to get out there, than at the gate. Come on.”

Lance took hold of JC’s halter in his teeth and tugged it off. Then he trotted around to each of the others and tugged their halters off as well. They all followed Chris to the part of the fence he claimed was the weakest and took turns ramming their chests against it. It took a while, but it finally broke for Joey and he bolted through it. The others jumped over the broken fence, then all stood and stared at each other for a moment.

Finally Chris spoke. “We are free. Truly free. Let’s get out of here.”

“Joey’s hurt,” JC noted.

They all looked at his bloody chest, but he assured them it was nothing. Chris turned to Lance, “You said you knew where the wild horses were, so lead the way.”

Lance didn’t need to be asked twice. After raising his tail in the air like a banner, he raced away. The others soon followed, with Chris bringing up the rear. He wanted to be where he could keep an eye on the others.

As time passed, their shoes loosened, then fell off, but they found that walking over rough or rocky terrain would keep their hooves trimmed down enough to be comfortable. Their coats became ragged, but the learned to groom each other, using their teeth to pull clumps of dirt off each other. Lance was finally pleased when his mane grew out enough to fall down on his neck.

The five of them stayed together and learned to live off the land and fend off wild animals at night. When they stopped, they would allow one or two of them to sleep, while the others ate and at least one stayed alert, two at night, keeping an eye out for predators

After months of being on their own, they came across a ranch. The horses lifted their noses in the wind and were enticed by the smells of ripe apples and mixed grain. Justin could practically taste the sweetness as he began picking his way down the mountain. The others followed. 

When they approached the barn, Chris thought he recognized one of the men, so he nickered. Three ranch hands began walking toward the horses. Each of the horses had his energy gathered in his hind legs, ready to sprint away at the first sign of danger. But Chris recognized the first man and let him approach and put his hand against Chris’ neck.

One of the other hands spoke. “Hey Johnny, aren’t those the five horses that disappeared from Lou’s place the night of that bad storm a few months back.”

Johnny rubbed his hand between Chris’ eyes, then cupped his nose. “No. I don’t think so. I think these are the five horses we put into the back pasture to get some rest. They need a bit of cleaning up, but I think they’ll be fine now.”

Chris began following after Johnny, then turned to look back at his friends. It suddenly occurred to him that anywhere that he could be with Justin, JC, Joey and Lance, would always be his home. The term no longer meant a tangible place to him, it was any place where he was with his friends. When he nickered for them, they followed.

~END~  
4/12/04  
© 2004 by Jacie


End file.
